Snow White
by Yaklin1412
Summary: As Yamamoto lays unconcious after Kaoru attacked him Hibari came to visit. Hibari then remembered something of the past. What happned? Sho-ai 8018


**Disclaimer** : ©Akira Amano

**Warnings** : boy's love, kiss scene(s), probable OOC-ness

**Notes** : flashback's setting is after TYL and before Inheritance's arc, in italic is the flashback.

Fanfiction by ~**Yaklin1412

* * *

**

**Snow White**

.

Hibari opened the door to a private patient room in Namimori's hospital. He walked straight to the bed where the patient lay there helplessly. Hibari stood there in disbelief as he watched Yamamoto Takeshi laying there with mask connected to the respirator machine covering his face and IV's. There Yamamoto lays, breathing hard and uneven. Eyes shut and bandages covering his body.

.

_Yamamoto opened the door leading to the roof. There as usual he finds the sleeping prefect, Hibari Kyoya and his pet Hibird. The bird chirped and hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder as he walked closer, keeping his steps as light as possible. Somehow the ace of Namimori's baseball club was able to approach the sleeping Hibari Kyoya without waking the carnivore up. He lounged beside the still sleeping Hibari and watched the other's sleeping form. Hibari's eyes were shut and his breathing smooth and constant._

.

Hibari just stands there, watching Yamamoto. For how long he stands he doesn't know. Time seems to move in a different pace in the too white, too clean, and too tidy room. The smell of medicines filled his nose. He still can't believe what he is seeing.

He recalls the memory of seeing an ambulance in his school and then he followed where the medical staffs were heading. They were heading to the baseball club's changing room. When Hibari entered the room the smell of iron hit him straight away. Blood, it was the smell of blood. Inside there was a pool of blood and laying there was Yamamoto Takeshi, beside the unconscious Yamamoto was Sasagawa Ryohei.

.

_Yamamoto continued to watch the sleeping Hibari. The baseball player just sits there accompanied by the yellow bird. Time seems to flow really slow or was it really fast? He just can't tell. The wind was blowing and the sky was turning to an orangey color,_

_The sleeping Hibari is nothing like the Hibari when he's awake. He looked so cute and harmless. So delicate and beautiful. The peacefulness Yamamoto saw on Hibari's face made the boy wandered if Hibari is this calm because he's at his school or because he just gave some punks at their school some punishments (beating)._

.

The moonlight falls through the window, illuminating the white sheet covering the sleeping Yamamoto. It makes him almost glowing within the darkness of the room.

Hibari slowly reaches out his hand and caresses Yamamoto's cheek. His hand trails over the now pale face. His eyes observing the now vulnerable and helpless swordsman. His hand stopped near the eyelids that is shut tight. His thumb running softly over the closed eyelids, feeling the eyelashes and the soft skin there.

The older boy leaned closer until his face is just a hair's breadth away from the younger one's face and …

.

_The sunset's orangey light fell upon the sleeping Hibari and the Yamamoto who just sat there and watched the peacefully sleeping ton-fa wielder. The light made the pale skin of the older boy beside him almost glowing._

_Yamamoto leaned closer and observed Hibari. The pale ivory silky-looking skin, the long ebony hair framing his face and covering his eyes. Yamamoto unconsciously reached his hand out and brushed some of the bangs covering Hibari's face. His hand brushed against the long eyelashes and the soft skin._

_The younger boy leaned closer until his face is just a hair's breadth away from the older one's face and …_

_WHAM! Yamamoto is thrown back by a swift ton-fa attack by Hibari._

"_What are you trying to do, Yamamoto Takeshi?" he asked coldly._

_Yamamoto rubbed his stomach, trying to relief some of the pain. "Ahaha. Well you just looked so peaceful that I was worried you might not wake up again," he said as he walked closer back to where he was sitting a few seconds ago before the ton-fa hit him._

"_My Snow white," he added as he now stood right in front of Hibari who was still holding the ton-fa in both of his hands. His smile as cheerful and as goofy as ever._

"_What are you calling me as, Yamamoto Takeshi? A snow white?" Hibari glared at the taller boy in front of him. His gaze cold and dangerous._

"_Well, you see in the story of Snow white the princess has skin as white as snow," said Yamamoto as he put one of his hands and cupped Hibari's face, running his hands over the pearly skin._

"_Hair as black as ebony," added Yamamoto as he moved his other hand to the top of Hibari's head. His hand passing through the soft locks of black hair while his other hand still touching Hibari's face and pulling him closer._

"_Lips as red as blood," Yamamoto's hand moved from Hibari's hair and rested on his chin. Pulling Hibari's face closer and his thumb ran over Hibari's lips. Feeling the fullness of his lips._

"_And you know Snow white won't wake up unless," Yamamoto stopped and observed the smaller boy in front of him who had not said a word. He smiled as he saw the light blush creeping on Hibari's face._

"_Unless kissed by the true love," as he said that he leaned down and kissed Hibari slowly, full on the lips. Hibari tensed up a bit as he felt Yamamoto's warm soft lips on his own. Yamamoto wrapped his hands around Hibari's waist, locking him._

…

_After a moment Yamamoto pulled back, his face and Hibari's only a hair's breadth away. Yamamoto smiled at Hibari who's blushing slightly , still keeping his hands around the older's waist._

_WHAM! Yamamoto was thrown again by Hibari's ton-fa._

_The baseball player's back hit the roof's rail. Yamamoto rubbed his stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain there. Hibari only looked at him for a split second before the head of the prefect turned and walked away._

"_Don't ever talk about some stupid herbivorous stuff as fairytales ever again. We're not children anymore," he said coldly before he closed the door leaving Yamamoto alone on the roof._

.

Hibari opened the mask covering Yamamoto's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Hibari pulled back and watched the younger boy's face. He can feel Yamamoto's warm, heavy breathing on his face. He put the mask back again and put one of his hand on the younger boy's face, caressing the baseball player's face.

"Liar," he hissed. "You said that …" Hibari stopped his sentence as he recalled what happened on the roof when Yamamoto called him Snow White.

"That's why I told you I don't believe in fairytales," he said in a voice so small, almost a whisper before he walks out of the room …

.

**.**

**. **.END. **.**

.

* * *

**Music mode** : Snow White Queen-Evanescence, Lacrimosa-Kalafina, Red moon-Kalafina, Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa-Kalafina, Rest in Pieces-Saliva, Adiemus

**Author's notes **:

Hi there! Thanks for reading this fanfic until the very end!

I think the end of this fanfic is rather crappy and I want to apologize for that.

I'm currently in quite a devastated state because you know Yamamoto is in a coma state and he probably can't walk anymore and, and …

Last week I went to my friend's school Japanese festival and there were cosplay competition and stuff like that.

I was in the bazaar and I found a Hibari (ton-fa) keychain and I bought three of the keychain for me, my brother, and for my friend.

Anyway I was paying and the shopkeeper was like "Hey why don't you buy this one? It's the last of the stock." He showed me a trident (Mukuro's) keychain and I was like, "No. I'm not interested in that one."

"Oooh that's too bad. Actually we've got another type but it just sold this morning. The Yamamoto one." and I was like, "WHAAAT!" and so I spent the rest of the day (until today actually) sulking because I missed Yamamoto's keychain …

Sorry for making you read that one (for any of you who DID read) …

Please do tell me what you think of this fanfic by giving me some reviews!


End file.
